Getting you back after saying goodbye
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: Merlin had lost all hope of Arthur coming back in the last nineteen years of the 1500 he had waited. But could one song and one night bring back everything he had lost. read and find out. sorry suck at summaries story's better please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the first time I have done a story like this so please let me know how I did. read and review hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Merlin sat in a karaoke bar waiting for his turn to sing the one song he sang every year on this day. Today was the anniversary of Arthur's death and Merlin had given up hope years ago that Arthur would come back, and this song said everything he felt for him. He had loved Arthur as a brother and he had not gotten to him fast enough and had to say goodbye.

"Thank you Devin nice job as always, now up next is Martin Elis with say something I'm giving up on you." the DJ said and Merlin took a swig of his bear cursing the fact that he had to use aliases since Arthur had died. Merlin went up to the mike and said "I sing this song every year on this day in memory of a great friend who was my brother in every way but blood who I lost because I could not get to him fast enough. This is to my friend Arthur who I wish was still beside me."

The music started then Merlin started to sing his song.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
>I'll be the one, if you want me to.<br>Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
>Say something, I'm giving up on you.<p>

And I was feeling so small.  
>It was over my head<br>I know nothing at all.

And I will stumble and fall.  
>I'm still learning to love<br>Just starting to crawl."

(**Memory)**

Arthur was leaning against a tree letting Merlin feed him before he asked "Why do you keep doing this. Why do you keep helping me." Merlin stopped what he was doing for a second then replied "Because you're my best friend Arthur and I don't want to lose you." Merlin fed Arthur what was left in the bowl then they got moving again.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
>I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.<br>Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
>Say something, I'm giving up on you.<p>

And I will swallow my pride.  
>You're the one that I love<br>And I'm saying goodbye.

Merlin held Arthur as he died in his arms he said "We only have a little further to go." "No Merlin just hold me. Merlin everything you've done I know now. I want to tell you something I've never said to you before, thank you." Arthur had said quietly "I've could have changed if you wanted me to." Arthur shook his head "No don't change, promise me you'll always be you." Merlin had tears running down his face as he promised Arthur he would remain the same and Arthur died in his arms. Merlin cried over Arthur for a while then sent his body off to Avolon.

Merlin had returned to Camelot to watch over Gwen. But once everyone he knew had died he left and became a bit of a recluse. He never had friends. he moved from place to place so people would not notice he did not age, and he hoped that Arthur would return someday.

Merlin had lost all of his hope almost nineteen years ago when this song was made. He had no one there for him and he only worked so he could pay his rent but he never spoke to anyone and always sang this song on the anniversary of Arthur's death since the day it was made.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
>I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.<br>Anywhere, I would have followed you.  
>Say something, I'm giving up on you.<p>

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
>Say something"<p>

Merlin had tears running down his face after the song finished he said a payer as walked by a table not noticing who sat there "I miss you Arthur but I have given up. You are not coming back I know that now. But I will always remember you my brother." Merlin then sat down at his table not noticing that a young man came up behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is just a two chapter one I though up so it is now complete and I hope you liked it thanks and now let the show begin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"That was a great song, you did well. It is a good song to remember a friend and brother with. Even I have to admit that Martin Elis." The young man who had walked up behind Merlin stood there waiting for an answer. He saw Martin stiffen at his voice which had not changed since the last time Martin had heard it.

"I don't want to talk to anyone leave me alone please." Martin replied but the boy had had enough of the pretenses so loud enough so that Merlin would be able to hear the Authority that still laced his voice he firmly said "Merlin, friend, protector, sword and shield, and advisor to king Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. Warlock born with his powers. Emrys protector of the once and future king. The last person Arthur ever saw as he died in your arms. I know who you are Merlin. I know you have given up hope. but Arthur is back and he needs you. But he needs you to hope once more, just one more time and if you can do that you will see he is not that far away." Merlin was breathing hard clearly stunned by what the boy had said but he stiffly replied "How do you know who I am? And who are you to that my king is back and that I should hope again?" the boy sighed glad that Merlin was at least listing to him not using his magic to get away.

"Because I am him. You were told that I would rise again but not how. I was reincarnated but I look exactly the same as I did at twenty one years old. Even my name is the same Arthur Pendragon. The only difference is that I am no longer a prince or king but I am still very rich which is ironic." Arthur paused for a second knowing Merlin would not believe him unless he gave him some concrete proof of who he was. "Alright I have a proposition for you if it will let you hope again that ask me something only Arthur would know, something only shared between the two of you. I will tell you word for word what happened and what was said. If you will just hope again."

"Alright only Arthur would know this because I never told anyone else and him and I were the only ones there. What was the last things Arthur said to me as he died in my arms by the lake of Avalon?" Merlin thought that this boy claiming to be Arthur was a fraud and the only way he would know the answer to this question would be if he was the real Arthur, his Arthur.

"Alright that is easy because I still remember it clear as day. I told you that everything you had done for me I knew now, and I told you something I never said to you before which was thank you. you told me you could have changed if I wanted you to. But I asked you to promise me that you would always be you and that I did not want you to change. You were my first true friend Merlin without you I never would have been the king I was. You are my brother in every way but blood and I am back now and I need you back. But to do that I need you to hope one last time and look at me and see that is really me. Your wait is over. I watch you from Avalon and there were so many times I wanted to reach out to you and make you see that I was still there. I knew I would see you again and now I am back and I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon." Arthur finished and waited hoping Merlin would finally see that it was him.

Merlin let out a mix of a sob and a laugh then shakily said "If you prove to be false I won't hesitate to make you pay for it." Then he slowly look up into Arthur sky blue eyes. Merlin felt like his heart stopped It was really Arthur he was standing right there in front of him.

Merlin could not help the cry of joy that escaped him as he launched himself at his friend and held him close afraid he was going to disappear. Arthur just was so happy that he hugged Merlin right back as Merlin sobbed happily into his shoulder.

Soon Merlin calmed down and pulled away looking at Arthur with a smile on his face and Merlin had not smiled genuinely for hundreds of years. "I can't believe you are actually here. I missed you so much." "Well I am not the only one who is back Merlin." Arthur replied. Merlin looked at Arthur confused until he had got a cuff upside the head. Merlin turned around about ready to give someone a firm tongue lashing when he stopped dead when he saw another face he had missed for many years. "G-Gaius by the god your back to." "It you long enough to figure it out my boy, you know how much I hated taverns and that still hasn't changed. But I did miss you my boy." Merlin hugged his old mentor and father figure. The last person who was at the bar with them was one person he thought he would never see again "Lancelot?" "Hey Merlin. I am glad to see you again my friend." Merlin hugged his other friend to. They all talked for a little while before Merlin asked "Has anyone else returned and if they have why aren't they here?" It was Arthur who answered "Well all of our friends have. Gwen, Leon, Percival, Elion, Gwaine who by the way was very angry he was not coming tonight, and the three of us you see here. The who round table is once again alive. All we need is the person who brought us all together all those years ago, and protected us from the shadows, but was also our strength and dearest friend. We need you back Merlin. The other's are waiting for us back at my place we all pitch in so we can keep the place and all of us stay together. We have one last room for you."

It took Merlin a minute to let everything sink in then he smiled at Arthur that goofy idiotic smile he only used when his king had been alive and now he was here again. "Then let's go I want to see everyone again I want to have all my friends back. But out of everyone I am happiest about your return Arthur you are the other half of my coin and I have no purpose without you." "Then let's go home." Arthur replied getting up. Once Merlin was standing Arthur slung an arm over his shoulder and they walked side by side to the two cars that were waiting.

Merlin and Arthur took one while Gaius and Lancelot took the other. Soon they were back at Arthur's place and Merlin was surrounded by his old friends. Arthur could not help but smile at how happy his best friend was. It made him glad that after all the suffering that Merlin had gone though that he finally had a bit of happiness brought back to his life.

Merlin was so happy he had everyone he cared about most in the world back in his life once again. But this time He and Arthur will fulfill their destiny to bring magic back to that land. Merlin could not be happier to be reunited with his king.

(**Four years later)**

For four tireless years Arthur and Merlin along with the Knights, Gaius and Gwen worked to bring magic back into the lives of men.

On the aniversery of their fourth year of being reunited. Arthur turned on the TV saying that he had something to show Merlin.

Merlin watched the TV as the all the Main leaders of the world came together and made an announcement.

The president of the United states spoke up as he was speaking for all the leaders present. "Sorcerers have been coming out of the wood works for four years now doing incredible feats and helping the community's of each nation. There have been some who have lashed out but they had been neutralized as a threat. Today after much debate between ourselves, and the input from the free people of our countries we have decided that Magic and Sorcerers are free to practice their craft and also have all the rights of ordinary people. Any crime committed with result in the same punishment anyone else would be given for the same offence. I want to thank two men for showing us just how much sorcery and magic can be a force for good and also for showing us that magic is not the stuff of fairytales but of fact and the very earth itself. We would like to thank Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys for their hard work and dedication I hope that every magic user out their will live long an happy lives just like the rest of our citizens. Thank you for your time."

Arthur switch off the TV and turned to Merlin saying "Now you are free you no longer have to hide our destiny is complete." Merlin choked back a sob or happiness as he said "You don't know how long I have waited for this. I have everyone I care about in my life and I don't ever have to hid who I am again. Thank you Arthur."

"I always be there for you Merlin, Your are my brother in all but blood and did so much for me I am just glad that I am here on the day you no longer have to hide who you are. You and me will always be together."

Arthur pulled Merlin into a hug which Merlin returned. Their destiny was finally complete now they could just be who they were without destiny getting in the way. It was all possible because one tiny spark of hope that had been lost back in the time of Camelot and Magic. But now life for Arthur and Merlin could only get better from here.


End file.
